Goro Sakurai
is of J.A.K.Q. He is a Japanese pentathlon athlete and Olympic Gold Medalist. Biography J.A.K.Q. In addition to being a champion in karate, archery and judo, he was also a skilled equestrian and all around top athlete. He originally turned down Joker's offer to join JAKQ, but later had a change of heart when he was saved by Karen Mizuki. vs. Gorenger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Spade Ace is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessor Akarenger to his successors from Battle Japan to TimeRed. He had no interactions with his former teammate Sokichi Banba, who also appeared, but as the leader of the Dream Sentai instead. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Sakurai fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Spade Ace powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Sakurai and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Goro, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the background fighting Furious Demon God Gai. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace: Goro Sakurai is a gold-medalist in the pentathelon, with a love of children that's unrivaled. He fights freely using nuclear energy with a leader-like existence for J.A.K.Q. Personality Sakurai is a born leader and uses his abilities to seek out the weak points of his enemies. He had a romantic involvement with Karen towards the end of the series. Spade Ace As Spade Ace, Goro's cybernetic bionic enhancements allowed him to manipulate Atomic Energy in a wide variety of ways: * Moving at super speed by activating his “Kosouku Acceleration Switch” * Seeing through walls and other barriers using his X-ray vision (Chu Seishi Neutron Scope) * Enhanced hearing using his “Enkaku Shuon Souchi Sound Device” * Enhancing the impact of his blows Spade Ace also wields a number of specially designed weapons, chief among which is his “Spade Arts” power bow. With the Spade Art, Sakurai is able to shoot “atomic charged” arrows which can puncture and bore through most substances. The Spade Arts bow can also be converted into a whip which can bind an opponent. Arsenal *Spade Arts *Spade Machine *Sky Ace *Big Bomber (Spade Ace provides the barrel for the team cannon) Design Spade Ace wears a red cloth suit with white arms and a sash that possesses several holsters within it with a bronze-colored medal around the right side with the letter "A", representing "Ace". His gloves are red while his boots are white in color. A silver belt with more holsters surround his body with the buckle for J.A.K.Q. in the center; while with a small yellow cape around his back. His helmet possesses a blue Spade representing his card suite, but unlike his teammates his helmet is completely red outside the Spade. Above the Spade is the letter "A". Ranger Key The is Goro Sakurai's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Spade Ace Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Spade Ace. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *Alongside Joe, Ahim, and Don, as they became the original four Jackers while fighting Action Commander Nanonanoda. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in their fight against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in order to use the Big Bomber cannon against Action Commander Shieldon in a vain attempt to penetrate his shield. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *While fighting against Kamen Rider Decade who had transformed into Kamen Rider Blade. The J.A.K.Q. keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The J.A.K.Q. keys were defeated by Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Goro received his key and became Spade Ace once more. Red Spirit As the second Red, Spade Ace's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations A Crimer posed as Spade Ace as part of a Dummy JAKQ team, who sparred with Devil Scrap's Scrap Gundan. Behind the scenes Portrayal Goro Sakurai was portrayed by As Spade Ace, his suit actor was Jyunichi Haruta, in one of his two suit roles as the Red; the other being Takayuki Hiba/Vul Eagle II. He would be more well known on camera as Kanpei Kuroda/Goggle Black of Dai Sentai Goggle V and Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. Musical Themes Spade Ace has one leitmotif, entitled "Spade Ace Wakai Shishi". Notes *He is the only Red Ranger in the entire series to start as a leader and later become a non-leader. *He shares his first name with Gorou Hoshino, the Red of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. *Goro is the only member of J.A.K.Q. who does not possess a white helmet. *Due to his team starting with an even number and his stepping down as leader, Goro is the only Sentai Red Ranger to have never been the center of hist team formation. *Goro is the only Red Ranger from the first 15 Sentai who never had Kazuo Nibori as a suit actor (his main suit actor was Jun'ichi Haruta). External links *Spade Ace at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Spade Ace at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:J.A.K.Q. (team) Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai Leaders who step down Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:International Science Special Investigation Squad